Un suceso, Una explicación
by Linak RH
Summary: Todos sabemos que el anime se desvío del manga, pero, ¿Que tal si existiera una relación invisible entre los dos, con lo que podrian recuperar el anime? Y como un extra, ¿Y si gira en torno a Yukio, el menor de los gemelos demonios?¿Que tal si los 2 conocieran a una chica, con un pasado incierto y desconocido, híbrida tambien? Es mi primer Fanfic, asi que, agradezco apoyo Cap 2 On!
1. Prologo

**Hola gente! Este es mi primer fanfic, asi que apreciaria mucho que me apoyaran y dieran algo se su tiempo para leerme ^^, ademas, es una historia que gira alrededor de Yukio y mi OC principal mente, pues queria darle su tiempo a el, ya que a Rin le ponen de tooodas parejas, pero bueno, al punto.**

**Los personajes no me pretenecen, son de Katou Kazo-sama, solo los OC son mios.**

Satán había designado, que cada 2 milenios tendría una hija que después se convertiría en la Rey Demonio del Fuego (para remplazar a Iblis), o convertirse en una Rey Demonio según sus cualidades, como los otros. Pero tras su primer intento fallido (antes los demonios se "creaban" ya que hubo un tiempo en el que solo existían demonios hombres) no volvió a pensar en esa idea….

Los siglos pasaron, y Satán se enamoro de una mujer humana: Yuri Egin. Pero no iba a admitir en Gehena que lo estaba, a los demonios les decía que era parte de su plan maestro, que nadie sabía con certeza en qué consistía.

Satán sabía que tarde o temprano Yuri se alejaría físicamente de Assiah, y por relacionarse con él, no podría ir a….donde la mayoría de los humanos desean ir, así que realizo 2 cosas: mando construir una especie de templo para el alma de Yuri, y la segunda cosa fue que trajo muestras de ADN de la hermana gemela de Yuri: Gin (la cual había sido "rechazada" de la familia por llevarse muy bien con los demonios) además de que sería muy peligroso traer ADN de Yuri a Gehena, ya que antes de conseguirlo, hay que hacer un par de conjuros sobre la persona dueña del ADN, para intentar por segunda vez, el "crear" una hija, una hija que se pareciera físicamente a Yuri, con los poderes de Satán, para así tener algo de ella físicamente cerca, pero el proceso seguro era lento, llevaría 1 año desarrollarlo correctamente, mas el tiempo en que crecería el…¿feto? así lo llamo Yuri.

Pero antes de que estuviera terminada la primera fase, Yuri le dijo que estaba embarazada, cosa que él no creía posible, pero lo alegro de la forma normal, además de que es perfecto para poder dominar Assiah y fusionarla con Gehena: "Sin Gehena ni Assiah, un solo mundo donde demonios y humanos pueden vivir juntos. Cierra tus ojeos e intenta imaginarlo. Debería ser fácil. "

Era lo que Yuri le había dicho, y, ya fuera por las buenas o las malas, conseguiría ese lugar. Pero al momento de dar a luz Yuri falleció, pero un par de semanas antes, les había "asignado" los poderes a los gemelos: uno se desarrollo más rápido que el otro, a él le dio los poderes por nacimiento, los podría utilizar desde siempre, al otro se los otorgo también, pero a él decidió que se los mantendría "ocultos" tendría que desarrollarlos, aceptarlos y manejarlos, Yuri les puso los nombres: Yukio es el que sería más tiempo como "humano", y Rin el de los poderes natos.

Una vez en Gehena, Satán llevo el espíritu de Yuri al templo para ella, que se encontraba en algo similar a un bosque de Assiah. Y se fue a ver cómo iba su "hija" (tenia mezcal de ADN de Gin y de él, aunque preferiría que hubiese sido de Yuri, pero no quería arriesgar su vida más de lo que ya estaba en aquel momento) que se encontraba con los hechiceros de Gehena, le dijeron que, en tiempo humano (en Gehena el tiempo no importa mucho, pues no hay estaciones, ni meses, ni días ya que la luz es siempre la misma, con ese tono rojizo-anaranjado, así que utilizan el tiempo humano) a partir de febrero, empezaría a crecer. Satán no podía esperar, él quería cuidar y educar a sus hijos, pero como Yuri no pudo sobrevivir, otro humano se quedo a su cuidado, y, lamentablemente, esa persona había sido el Paladín Shiro Fujimoto, un exorcista, así que tal vez no todo resulte como quería, así que con ella, no cometería el mismo error de dejar solos a sus hijos, en este caso, hija.

-10 años después-

En un campo se encontraba una niña demonio de cabellos que le llegaban a media espalda café oscuros, con los ojos también cafés pero más claros, que se le ponen café brilloso casi amarillo-dorado al usar sus llamas, y una cara con 3 lunares principales, uno debajo del final del lente del lado derecho (era de los pocos demonios que utilizaban lentes, tal vez algo salió mal en el "laboratorio"), otro en la mejilla izquierda un poco más arriba de la mitad, y el ultimo, que a ella no le gustaba, en medio de la frente, a la mitad exacta, tanto a los lados como de arriba de la nariz a donde comenzaba el cabello, el cual se tapaba con el copete.

Estaba practicando con su espada, la cual, le brindaba una mayor precisión en los ataques con sus llamas, y entre más poder, más larga y gruesa la espada, lo cual la hacía más poderosa, mientras que un demonio peli-verde la observaba en un árbol:

-Deberías practicar con algo que se mueva más.

Ella siempre ha utilizado un viejo sistema de blancos "móviles" pero tienen cierto límite de movimiento,

-¿Cómo con qué? o mejor aún, ¿con quién?

-Conmigo claro está, ¿quién más seria?

-De acuerdo, practiquemos tu y yo, hace 2 años que no lo hacemos, además de que te prometí que cuando vinieras a la ciudad, "jugaríamos" tú y yo, ¿o no Amaimon?-la niña había recordado una de las cartas por Coal-tar que le había mandado hace un año.

El peli-verde le lleva varios siglos, pero sigue comportándose como un muchacho de 13 o 14 años (cuando le da su gana):

-YAHUUUUUUU! ¡Juguemos entonces!

Comenzaron una batalla, primero fue cuerpo a cuerpo, garras contra garras, puños, y demás, pero no tardaron en utilizar sus atributos: Amaimon comenzó a lanzarle rocas, crear muros a pleno salto de ella, y sin mencionar las "manos" extras que podía manejar; pero la niña no se quedaba atrás, manejaba muy bien sus llamas, las cuales utilizaba para darse un impulso extra de vez en cuando, pues prefería utilizar el fuego como misil. A pesar de todo, después de un buen rato, era evidente que la ventaja la llevaba Amaimon, así que decidieron parar:

-Valla que has mejorado, eso y que solo te deje 2 años...-Amaimon trataba de no mostrar que le faltaba el aliento.

-Pero aun así...tu eres mucho mejor…que yo...-la niña trataba de no mostrar debilidad física, pero aun estaba trabajando en eso

-Je, veo que aun quieres hacerte la fuerte en todos los aspectos, ¿verdad?- él estaba tratando de hacerla enojar

-Claro que sí, es la única manera en la que uno puede hacerse más fuerte aun de lo que ya es- la niña mantiene un tono serio, pero aun le falta el aire

-Ya veo….-

En ese momento llego un Coal-tar con un mensaje: Querían que Amaimon regresara.

-¡Pero acabas de llegar! No quiero que te vayas y me dejes sola otra vez, además de que te llevaste a Midoshiro...- hace como una especie de puchero, pero rápidamente cambia el tono y la cara- La trajiste devuelta, ¿verdad?

-Claro que si, además de que es más fuerte.

De atrás del demonio salta un lobo de 2 colas, con un pelaje entre verde oscuro, más no opaco, y negro con detalles blancos, que eran muy notorios:

-Hokiii! ¡Me da gusto verte otra vez! Te extrañe mucho.

-Yo también te extrañe Midoshiro.

-Bueno yo creo que me voy.- el peli-verde ya estaba en la entrada del campo

-Cuídate Amaimon! Te mandare cartas con los Coal-tar!

-Gracias por el entrenamiento Amaimon- La loba trataba de hacerse notar, lo cual era fácil, ya que las manchas blancas en las patas, puntas de la cola, y uno que otro detalle la hacían resaltar.

De un momento a otro, Amaimon no estaba,

-Tenemos que irnos Midoshiro, vamos a los dormitorios.

-¿Todavía vas allá?

Los dormitorios son lugares en que los demonios aprenden a identificar los puntos más débiles (de todos los que poseen) en los humanos, para así, poder atormentarlos y hasta poseerlos, es algo básico, y a cada demonio les asignan una cama de una sola persona, atravez de la cual pueden ver y a veces hasta sentir las penas de la persona dueña de la cama; la otra razón por la que utilizan este método, es para conocer a los humanos, para así, si llegas a ir a Assiah, no muestres ningún sentimiento, los cuales, los demonios si tienen, cosa totalmente contraria a lo que piensan y saben los humanos

-Si Midoshiro, aun voy, además, este año salgo del curso, así como la cama de el…

-Te he dicho que me puedes decir Mido, pero ¿Te refieres al niño que es dueño de la cama? ¿El de lentes?

-Sí, el siempre ha tenido….algo, no es como cualquier otro niño, desde siempre ha soñado con demonios, de una edad en adelante empezó a enfrentarlos, ahora es más fuerte, pero aun así, de vez en cuando tiene "pesadillas" y muy fuertes por cierto.-

-Ya veo, después de eso, ¿iremos con tu madre?- La loba meneaba las 2 colas con entusiasmo

-Jaja, claro Mido, siempre vamos ¿no? Además, ¿a dónde o con quien iríamos si no ahí?

-Con tu pad…..- La demonio la callo con la mirada.

Su padre no la ha visto más que 2 veces, la dejo al cuidado de Yuri, desde pequeña, y ella era algo así como su madre adoptiva mitad biológica. Pero después de un tiempo se la llevo con otra demonio para que hiciera de "madre", pero al llegar a los 7 años, decidió regresar con Yuri, ella era mucho mejor madre que la otra demonio, aunque no fuera física, pues solo estaba su espíritu, a ella le bastaba con eso.

-¿Sabes? El camino de regreso de los dormitorios es largo, ¿qué tal si practicamos en el camino?

-¡Si!

**¿Y bien? °w° espero que les gustara, este es solo el prologo, el capitulo 1 lo publicare pronto, y de ahi, espero poder subir otro capitulo mensual o en menos tiempo. Espero sus comentarios :D**


	2. Capitulo 1: Revelaciones

**Aqui esta el primer capitulo oficialmente! :D Espero que les guste.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Katou-sama, solo los OC Hoki, Midoshiro y, aunque la mencione poco, Gin.**

-Vamos Hoki! ¡El tener una espada tan larga y pesada te hace lenta!

Llevaban el doble de tiempo viajando al templo del que se hace caminando normalmente, pero todo era porque se habían emocionado peleando

-No me subestimes Mido, sabes que aun me faltan 30 centímetros de largo y 10 de ancho por desarrollar a la espada, además, el tiempo que paso en los dormitorios tampoco me ayuda en nada.- La niña estaba envuelta en llamas azules, pero era un azul claro, más que el de Satán, ya que el tono del fuego, representa el control que se tiene sobre él y la confianza en uno mismo, mas no el poder e intensidad.

Una vez que llegaron al bosque dejaron de pelear:

-Me superas por poco, pero ese poco debes de hacerlo mucho Hoki.

-Si lo sé, pero en cuanto salga del curso de los dormitorios podre concentrarme más en entrenar, y tal vez un día…

-HOKI!

********************* POV´s Hoki********************************************

Esa voz…si mal no recuerdo es la voz de Satán, mi padre, que me abandono, y me dejo con Yuri, sabiendo que ella no podía hacer nada físicamente, sin mencionar el hecho de que ella no puede salir del templo; tratare de hacerme la que no lo reconoció:

-¿Quien esta hay?

-Jajaja, que graciosa HIJA, si soy yo tu padre Satán.

Rayos, ahora que lo dejo completamente claro no tengo otra opción:

-¡Padre! Cuanto tiempo sin verte, te había extrañado, ¿Cómo está el palacio? ¿El trabajo ha disminuido?

-Siempre notas todo lo que tienen los demonios y personas, creo que fue buena elección el asignarte su cama.

¿"Su cama"? de quien era la cama para que diga eso, generalmente a los egresados les dice "esa cama", ¿porque es diferente ahora?

-Creo que no debería saberlo, Satán.

Esa era la voz de mi (durante mucho tiempo) "madre", aunque prefiero llamarla Yuri: me entere apenas el año pasado que no era mi madre biológica, mientras buscaba algo que leer en los documentos secretos y prohibidos de Gehena, pues los 100 libros de la biblioteca ya los había leído y me los sabía de memoria, aunque Satán no sabe que descubrí uno de sus "secretos"; me calmo el escucharla, ¿pero porque no quiere que sepa qué?

-¡Mama! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Nadie vino a molestarte ni a ti ni al templo?

-No te preocupes, desde la vez que te encargaste de ellos nadie ha venido a molestar.

-Veo que te has vuelto fuerte Hoki, y que defiendes a Yuri, ¿te agrado el familiar que te mande a tus 3 años?

-¿Tú me mandaste a Midoshiro?- Eso era algo que no sabía, yo me encontré a Mido en el bosque herida y débil, y cuide de ella, y después firmamos pacto de familiares, como Amaimon y su Behemoth. – Por supuesto que si padre, me agrada mucho y es, además de mi familiar, mi mejor amiga actualmente.

-Me alegro, a por cierto, ¿recuerdas a Mephisto, verdad?

Mephisto era mi medio hermano, por así decirlo, cuyo nombre "original" es Samael, aunque después se lo cambio 2 veces, yo prefería llamarlo por su "nuevo" nombre, el es el que se lleva a Amaimon por tanto tiempo.

-Sí, ¿Qué con él?

-¡VAYA! ¡PERO SI ES LA PEQUEÑA HOKI-CHAN!

Odiaba que me dijeran así, me siento menos preciada, además de que, en Gehena uno crece mentalmente más rápido que los humanos por necesidad; pero que rayos quería, el casi nunca viene a Gehena, y cuando viene solo Satán y Amaimon suelen saberlo,

-Mephisto, tiempo sin verte, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Nada solo te traje tu regalo de 11 años humanos por adelantado.- en ese momento me soltó una caja que pesaba bastante, pero no iba a mostrar debilidad, así que me lo dio lo levante para verlo por distintos ángulos, y luego lo baje al suelo, y yo con él para abrirlo, pero en ese momento Mephisto cerró la caja con su… ¿sombrilla? Entonces se agacho y su cara se acerco a la mía, luego, me susurro en la oreja:

-Creo que sería mejor que lo abrieras y vieras cuando padre no esté aquí.- lo dijo con ese tono serio cuando sabe que si algo no se hace al pie de la letra, habrá consecuencias nada bonitas,

-De acuerdo…

-¡BUENO! ¡ME VOY A ASSIAH DE NUEVO!- me sobresalto un poco pues estaba aun muy cerca de mí, pero fingí que no fue así.

-Creo que yo también me voy, cuídate hija, tu también Yuri.- mi padre volvió a utilizar el mismo tono como si estuviera hablándoles a los reyes Demonios

-Si padre, tu también.- le conteste con el mismo tono seco y frio que el utilizo.

Después de que las visitas se fueron, me dirigí a la puerta del bosque para cerrarla, después fui al templo, con Yuri:

-¿Que te dio Mephisto, Hoki?

-No lo sé, no me dejo ver, me dijo que esperara a que Satán no estuviera cerca, pero antes, ¿Qué cosa no debería de saber?

-A eso, si te lo iba a contar, pero no con Satán cerca, y mucho menos iba a dejar que el te lo dijera.- ¿Qué me dijera que? mientras mi madre hablaba, yo estaba abriendo el regalo de Mephisto, la verdad es que no estaba acostumbrada a tener regalos, en Gehena no son tan comunes, pues lo que hay aquí es simple y básico.

Termine de abrirlo: Estaba lleno de libros, los cuales adoraba, siempre me ha gustado la lectura y el estudio, mas porque Yuri sabe más cosas que muchos demonios de Gehena, ya que en Assiah los estudios no son solo físicos, y la teoría es más extensa que aquí, por eso buscaba libros para aprender más, no sé como Mephisto lo supo, pero era la primera vez que le estaba agradecida…

-Tú tienes 2 hermanos mayores, no: algo por el estilo, respecto al poder y titularmente hablando.- las palabras de mi madre me sacaron de mi alegría y me pusieron en shock: ¡¿2 hermanos mayores?! Pero, ¿cómo es que nunca los he visto?

-Espera, ¿Qué? ¿Dónde están? ¿Cómo se llaman? ¿Por qué nunca los he visto? ¿Cuánta edad me llevan?- mi cabeza estaba llena de preguntas, toda mi vida pensando en que la única "familia" que tenía era Satán, y que digamos nunca me agrado mucho, pero podía soportarlo, pero ahora que me entero que tengo 2 hermanos… momento:

-¿Por qué dices que "con respecto a los poderes y titularmente"?- eso no es normal al describir a los parientes

-Veras, ellos crecieron en mi, a si que yo si soy su madre, y Satán utilizo un ADN en ellos distinto al tuyo, - claro, "sustitución genética" es algo que se utiliza mucho en Gehena para poder reproducirse; Satán ha utilizado eso con cada uno de los 8 reyes Demonio, para que cada uno fuera diferente- y recuerda que Gin no se parecía genéticamente a mí, yo era del lado materno de tus abuelos, y ella del paterno, lo cual crea una brecha enorme entre tú y ellos, ejemplo: Es casi como decir que tu y Mido son hermanas, lo cual no tiene sentido, las 2 son descendencia de Satán, pero, por decirlo así, no del mismo Satán.

-¿Ósea que solo son hermanos teóricamente?

Esto me alegraba un poco.

Finalmente no estuve separada de mi familia en ningún momento, ya que termine de comprobar (días después) que no estamos relacionados, emparentados, ni nada por el estilo, porque por más que Yuri fuera su madre y Gin la mía, Satán mando a los hechiceros que solo dejaran la parte física, mas no la que me relacionaba con alguna rama de cualquier familia, solo tengo "árbol genealógico" (por así decirlo) con Satán, cosa que no me alegraba mucho, pero además de él, nadie más es mi familia: he vivido sola toda mi vida y probablemente, moriría sola, sin nadie a mi lado.

Incluso mis llamas eran algo distintas a las de él: eran más claras, y muuucho, y mientras sus alas eran con forma de "C" cada una, curvadas hacia él, y los círculos que indican que él es el Rey de Gehena; las mías eran mas como las de las criaturas llamadas "ángeles": Solo un arco en cada una de las alas, y hacia abajo, pero solo las había tenido y visto 1 vez en mi existencia, pues eso era lo que tenia: existencia, aquí no se puede tener una vida (otro motivo por el cual nunca me ha agradado Gehena).

También, con ellas podía crear entes (de fuego claro está) que duren un tiempo, como los Fénix, Aves estilo Karura, serpientes-llamas, pequeños dragones y unas cuantas quimeras. Todas estas no duran más de 1 semana, para volver a ser fuego azul. Generalmente los uso para ayudarme en algo, o para utilizar algo de ellos en cualquier mezcla y/o poción, pues, por ejemplo, si tomo alguna pluma del fénix, cuando la saco del ente de fuego azul, este se va extinguiendo hacia arriba, hasta dejar a la vista, en este caso, la pluma, con los colores vivos que me encantan, pues en Gehena no existen, entre otros tantos: rojo, amarillo, naranja, aunque en tonalidades distintas.

Volviendo a mi "soledad familiar", los demás huecos los relleno con ADN de otras y otros demonios, así que, si llego a encontrármelos, no les diré "hermanos", puesto que genética y biológicamente no son nada míos, es como Amaimon y Mephisto, son hijos de Satán, pero no estamos emparentados, solo teóricamente o, para ser exactos: "titularmente" hablando, tal y como había dicho Yuri, con la cual volví a hablar del tema con ella un par de días después:

-Y, ¿Dónde están, porque nunca los he visto?

-Ellos están en Assiah, siendo criados y cuidados por Fujimoto Shiro.- Ese nombre…

-No es el mismo exorcista que te visitaba y al que en un principio acusaron de ser el que te….-

-Sí, el mismo.

-¡Wow! Fujimoto-san, el mejor exorcista de la historia actual, el más fuerte con vida, cuidando de tus hijos, seguramente deben estar muy bien.

-Eso es lo que espero.

-¿Y cuando los veré?- Gehena me tenia cansada, todo tan monótono y automático, la misma rutina de todos los días, y el hecho de que me ocultaran la verdad de que podría tener otros 2 amigos como yo, hibridos, y que nos nos agradaba Satán, me caló más de lo que tenía pensado

-Sabes que un demonio no puede salir hasta los 15 años humanos

-Lo sé, pero ya me canse.

-Solo 4 años más.

-5 aun, sabes que faltan 3 semanas para que falten 4.

**Bueno, este capitulo se centraba mas bien el el pasado de Hoki, en el siguiente ya aparecerán los gemelos ^^, pero me gustaria que me dieran consejos sobre la redacción, o apoyo :) me alegrarian mucho.**

**La portada de la historia espero que para el siguiente capitulo ya este, porque como la estoy haciendo yo, me tardare un poco para que quede bien, pero ya saben, me emocione, y queria subir este capitulo lo mas pronto posible ^^**

**Y tal vez suba (no se como xD) pequeñas historietas, sobre alguna parte de los capitulos, o tambien que sean como los "finales extra" que aparecen en la serie antes del anuncio del siguiente cap, y tambien estilo Omake, solo que con dangos (Kimi-chan, yo se que me ayudaras a dibujrlos) que son mi estilo "chibi". Y me gustaria que me dieran ideas para estos mini comics :)**

**Saludos, y nos vemos en poco menos de un mes~!**


	3. Capitulo 2: Experiencias

**_Bueno, aquí comienzo a buscar el cómo se podrían relacionar el anime y el manga, solo cambiando un poco las fechas, y avanzando después de la película, ya que esta se desarrolla en diciembre, entonces, parte de él manga, solo se adapta a la fecha "actual" del anime, si es que se pudiera hacer segunda temporada, que la verdad lo espero con muchas ganas, o también no estaría mal, que sacaran una versión "2.0" la cual fuera apegada al manga, pero bueno, son solo ideas que tengo y espero de una u otra manera hacerlas llegar a Katou Kazo, de la cual, son los personajes, que no me pertenecen, solo mis OC._**

**_Al Cap!_**

Capitulo 2: Experiencias

-5 años después-

**********************************POV´s Yukio*******************************************

Era enero. Nii-san y yo acabábamos de cumplir 16 años en diciembre, y aun me alegra el saber que pude llegar a esa edad, después de todo, a finales de Octubre del año pasado, había sido el ataque fallido de Satán (o el "Ataque del Mesías" según los altos cargos), en el que me poseyó, y pensé que no viviría mas, menos con el autoestima, las preocupaciones y el temor que tenía en esos momentos, todo gracias al ataque de Saburota Todou durante el verano, en el que mis poderes casi salen a flote sin que yo lo supiera, y desde ese momento, trate de mantenerme lo más calmado que podía, pero me sacaba de quicio el que no pudiera proteger a Nii-san, ya que mi fuerza no era suficiente, y él podía comenzar a defenderse solo, pues comenzaba a controlar sus poderes, lo que me hacía sentir y ver débil.

Así que, cuando fue la trampa de Ernest (mi abuelo biológico), tuve que aceptar que yo también era mitad demonio para lograr salvar a Nii-san, y, al mezclar mi sangre con la de mi hermano y los demás demonios, sentí como la energía comenzaba a fluir por mi cuerpo, pero como nunca había utilizado ningún poder demoniaco, me quemaba, no como si estuviera envuelto en llamas (que en realidad si lo estaba) si no como si mi cuerpo no lo soportara, como si fuese un vaso en su límite, como si fuera a explotar y necesitara el descargar mi fuerza en algo o alguien, lo cual, lamentablemente si realice: comencé a quemar a casi todos los exorcistas que estaban alrededor realizando los canticos.

Además, para acabar de "ayudarme" sentí como mis orejas comenzaban a crecer, sentí mis dientes diferentes y tuve que acomodarlos de otra forma para lograr cerrar la boca: eran los colmillos.

Y finalmente, como si mi columna se dividiera en 2 partes, y que a la segunda y nueva parte, alguien la jalara hacia afuera: crecía algo; y que este a la vez era una especie de extremidad: la cola que todo demonio tiene, una igual a la de mi hermano en mi caso, y la verdad, tanto las orejas como el sentir que mi columna se parte y crece, dolieron bastante.

Pero como en ese momento tenia la gabardina de exorcista, no tenía mucha libertad así que solo enrede la cola como pude en mi pierna derecha, así que me era difícil o extraño el mantenerme de pie derecho, por lo que me inclinaba a la izquierda y a veces a la derecha.

Por extraño que me parecían los poderes en mí, tenía más control (en ese momento) del que yo mismo creí que tendría. Pero no dure suficiente, ya que fui débil y un blanco fácil, lo cual logro que Satán me poseyera; y gracias a mi incompetencia y debilidad hubo muchas personas que sufrieron por eso, así que la culpa aun me arrastra.

Después del incidente, la cantidad de alumnos que estudiaban para exorcistas aumento demasiado, pero pronto fueron bajando, hasta quedar un numero de alrededor de 15 o 20 alumnos, al fin de cuentas, el exorcismo no es para todos.

Aun así, algunos maestros (la mayoría en realidad) todavía me ven raro, como si Satán me fuera a poseer de nuevo, o como si yo mismo fuera a perder el control, ya que me he opuesto a practicar como ellos me dicen, cosa que Nii-san y Shura insisten que haga.

Además, el que podía usar los poderes era Nii-san, no yo, pero supongo que se lo que Nii-san sentía cuando lo rechazaban por ser el hijo de Satán, cosa que yo hice hasta cierto punto, bueno, supongo que obtuve mi merecido…

-YUKIO!- esa pequeña voz…

-¿Qué paso, Kuro?- me alegró mucho el poder escuchar la voz de Kuro, otra persona que conoció a padre, ya que la verdad le tenía celos a Nii-san porque el si podía escucharlo, pero ahora, yo también lo escucho y hablo con el

-Rin me dijo que el pastel de chocolate era venenoso para los gatos, ¿es cierto?- Nii-san se burlaba de la inocencia de Kuro en cosas humanas

-Claro que no Kuro, el chocolate es venenoso pero para algunas clases de perros.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué alegría! Gracias Yukio!

-De nada Kuro, pero aun así, procura no comer demasiado.

Después de eso, Kuro y yo fuimos a la cocina, donde Rin estaba preparando el pastel que no habíamos podido disfrutar nosotros, nos hicieron una fiesta los de la Academia de Exorcistas, pero, a decir verdad, ni a Nii-san ni a mí nos gusto el pastel de ese día, así que Nii-san preparo nuestro favorito: Pastel de chocolate con mermelada de fresa y con betún de cajeta. La verdad, a mi me gustan los dulces y el chocolate, pero este último no solo, sino se me hace muy empalagoso, tiene que tener algo más.

Después de nuestra cena-celebración, nos fuimos a dormir.

Durante la noche, había algo que no me dejaba dormir, era una sensación extraña, pero a la vez de nostalgia, lo que era extraño, porque yo había estado trabajando para terminar de preparar las cosas para mañana, pues primero tenía clases de la preparatoria, y más tarde, las clases de exorcismo, así que sabía que sobre eso no era, mas porque trato de despejar mi mente cuando estoy acostado en la cama.

Voltee a ver a Kuro.

-Algo no está bien, probablemente haya cambios pronto.- El pequeño gato, pero mayor que Nii-san y yo, solía detectar con más facilidad las cosas anormales que Nii-san y yo, es solo cuestión de siglos de experiencia

-¿Qué crees que sea Kuro?

-No lo sé, pero me sorprende que Rin no se despierte por eso.- el pequeño demonio fulminó a Nii-san con la mirada.

-Si….será mejor que me duerma, tu deberías hacer lo mismo Kuro.- el pequeño animal estaba sentado en la ventana del lado del escritorio de Nii-san, siempre se ponía así cuando se preocupaba

-No gracias, podre dormir mañana, por hoy, prefiero ir a investigar.

-De acuerdo, con cuidado Kuro.

En cuanto Kuro salió, cerré las ventanas para que no entrara el aire frio de invierno, pues el estar en un antiguo dormitorio seguía teniendo sus desventajas, luego me metí en la cama otra vez, y cerré los ojos….

Otra vez tenía ese sueño en el que estaba en una helada montaña, peleando con un demonio, y en el que siempre me reta a usar mis poderes, a lo cual siempre me he negado, después, me golpea, yo quedo muy débil, el demonio se va y me quedo allí tirado, solo, muriendo lentamente, congelado por los vientos de la montaña, en la oscuridad…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Mientras en alguna parte del bosque °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

*************************POV´s Hoki********************************************** ********

La manera que utilicé para salir de Gehena era la más cansada, pero la más segura para el que quiere salir sin ser visto ni descubierto, ya que no tiene vigilancia, aunque insisto: si es muy larga.

Hace 1 semana:

-¿Qué haces Hoki?- Yuri me ha estado observando, ya que llevo alrededor de 2 días en que he estado preparando en una pequeña mochila, con un conjuro de expansión, lo más importante que tengo, para ir a Assiah,

-Empacando.- Al fin hace 2 meses cumplí la edad necesaria para salir de Gehena, pero necesitaba dejar un margen de tiempo para que no se viera del todo "sospechoso".

El lugar había empeorado en los últimos 5 años, sin mencionar que Satán ya había hecho un intento por dominar Assiah, lo cual fue impedido por sus 2 hijos: Yukio y Rin.

Parece que no todo lo que planea Satán le sale al plan de la letra, ya que sus dos hijos lo odian, y yo tampoco lo aprecio mucho, prefiero a los humanos, ya que si todos son como Yuri, es Assiah un mejor lugar.

Además, los últimos 5 años, Satán ha estado más violento que nunca, matando a cualquier demonio fiel a el por diversión y ordenando ataques a los humanos sin sentido. Otro factor es el que hace 7 meses, en el verano humano, había comenzado un tipo de nueva especie: Los traga o come demonios, que son humanos que desprecian a su propia raza, y buscan demonios antiguos o poderosos para dejarse poseer, y luego, comerse al demonio, como si el humano poseyera al demonio, para quedarse con su poder.

El líder y principal participante de todos ellos: Saburota Todou.

Al parecer cuando Satán se entero de él y que quería liberar al Rey Impuro (el cual esta solo por debajo de Astaroth, el rey Demonio de la Putrefacción), Satán lo mando traer, y le ordeno, que visitara a sus 2 hijos, principalmente a Yukio, ya que quería saber cómo iba él con su desarrollo de poderes.

La mitad del plan fallo: el Rey Impuro fue derrotado por las llamas de Rin, el hermano mayor de los 2, pero, Todou atormento casi a muerte a Yukio, averiguo sus debilidades, y logro que sus poderes comenzaran a surgir, lo cual alegro a Satán, pues así, podía poseer a uno de sus hijos, los únicos cuerpos que lo soportarían, y así comenzar su invasión, que es lo que hizo después, hace 2 meses y medio, pero tal parece que los dos destruyeron su Puerta Gigante a Gehena.

Fuera de eso, los demonios me han comenzado a tratar del asco, más que antes, solo Amaimon, al cual contacto por cartas, me sigue tratando igual,

-¿Y a donde piensas ir?- Yuri aun me observaba

-A la puerta sureste de Gehena, la que se dice es un mito, pues, si existe y aun funciona, luego con Mephisto, y de ahí…. No sé, veré que prosigue, pero eso sí, me hare exorcista, ya me canso el sistema de Satán, y la forma en que los demonios atacan, me desesperan, quiero darles su merecido, además, es su culpa que yo…a Celty…espero…algún día…

-¿Y crees que Mephisto te reciba?- la pregunta logro su cometido de sacarme de mi pesar y divagar.

-Claro, escucha esto: "Querida Hoki-chan: Cuando cumplas los 15 años y si aun deseas venir a Assiah, como se lo habías mencionado a Amaimon, puedes contar conmigo, te estaré esperando en mi oficina de director de la Academia de la Verdadera Cruz, luego, veremos la situación y decidiremos lo que sigue. Cuídate, te estaré esperando. Mephisto."

-Ya veo, y entonces ¿Cuándo sales?

-La verdad, no lo sé.- no podía decirle, la pondría en riesgo, ya que cuando Satán se entere, irá a preguntarle a ella primero, y tiene 3 demonios a sus pies que pueden ver los pensamientos de las almas, y si no tiene recuerdos, no le mentira, y no le hará nada.

-De acuerdo, pero cuando sepas me dices.

-Claro.- yo no lo haría.

-6 días después-

Era de noche, (lo sabía por el movimiento allá afuera, y por el clima, el cual cambia de acuerdo al momento) tenía todo listo, Mido estaba lista para hacerse "gorro" pues era así como la transportaría, y como se ocultaría.

Yo traía puesto un jersey verde oscuro, un pantalón de "mezclilla" según lo llamo Mephisto en su carta, unas botas de suelo cafés, mi espada entre cruzada a mi cuerpo, la mochila en la espalda y el cabello suelto, solo debajo de Mido, que ya estaba "oculta" y en mi cabeza.

Yuri dormía en su habitación, nunca entre en ella….no es momento de ponerme nostálgica

-¿Lista, Mido?

-¡Claro! ¡Vamos!

-Muy bien allá vamos Assiah.

Salte por la ventana y eche a correr al sureste, escale y brinque la barda, corrí y recorrí por última vez (esperaba) los límites de la ciudad, pase el campo donde solía entrenar, vi a lo lejos los dormitorios, y luego se acababa lo que llamaban "civilización" que ya no tenía nada de eso. Después de unas 2 horas de camino estaba frente a mí, el edificio que solo contiene las escaleras que llevan a la puerta a Assiah.

Y comencé a subirlas, y subir, y subir. El aire comenzaba a faltarme, pero no podía rendirme, solo comencé a subir más lento

-¿No quieres que me transforme y nos lleve volando?

-¡Ni lo sueñes! Si te transformas, detectaran tu magia fuera del rango permitido y llamaríamos la atención, además, solo nos quedan unos 15 minutos de escaleras a este paso, pero en cuanto recupere el aliento, acelerare la velocidad.

-De acuerdo, si así lo quieres.

El resto de las escaleras lo recorrimos en silencio, cuando hay estaba: la Puerta a Assiah

-¿Estas lista Mido?

-Yo siempre, pero ¿y tú?

-¡Claro que sí! He estado esperando esto desde los 9 años.

-Muy bien, vamos entonces, solo no te vayas a enamorar de algún humano o alguien de allá arriba, o, lo que te traería más problemas aun, de un semi-demonio, y solo te aviso que eso son los hijos de Yuri.- por unos milisegundos sentí como se me subieron los colores, pero me calme enseguida, solo quería cambiar mi vida, y avisarle a todos los que fueran posibles que Satán quiere reclutar mas come-demonios para poder dominar Assiah

-Claro que no Mido, ahora vamos.

Al abrir la puerta pudimos ver las cabezas clásicas de un portal entre dimensiones, con su risa insoportable, que a la mayoría de demonios les da placer, pero a nosotras 2 no, lo odiamos,

-¡Déjenos pasar!- las caras se juntaron en una más grande

-Al pasar sin permiso, ustedes se están declarando como exiliadas o traidoras, nosotros no diremos nada, pero ¿aceptan ese precio?

-Sí.

-Claro.

-Muy bien entonces adelante.

Se iban haciendo a los lados, hasta que logre ver una especie de cielo, era de noche, con muchas estrellas, todo eso lo había estudiado en algunos de los libros que Mephisto me mandaba, de los cuales solo me pude traer algunos, los más importantes, que me servirían para estar en Assiah. Comencé a avanzar, pero mi cola se comenzó a atorar con las cabezas: se estaban cerrando. Seguí avanzando, y en cuanto safe mi cola, comencé a correr, pero el espacio se comenzaba a cerrar, así que lo único que hice fue seguir corriendo, mientras escuchaba lo que las cabezas nos decían:

-Les dijimos que no diríamos nada, que podían pasar, más no cuanto tiempo tenían, jajajajajajaja.

En cuanto salimos, me di cuenta que la puerta se había abierto en el suelo, así que lancé a Mido:

-Mido, estarás fuera de la puerta, transfórmate y sácame de aquí.- mis pies se habían quedado atrapados en la puerta, y esta comenzaba a jalarme,

-De acuerdo…1, 2, 3…-

Estaba libre, y detrás de mí, la puerta se terminaba de cerrar, y se hacía pequeña hasta que desapareció, pero dejando una especie de energía sucia alrededor, el césped como quemado, y con los "metiches y montoneros" de los Coal-tares volando encima del lugar, indicando, que "algo" paso ahí.

-Gracias, Mido.

-No hay de que, ahora, tenemos que ir a la Academia de la Verdadera Cruz, ¿cierto?, solo que yo diría que escondieras tu cola, solo por precaución.

-De a cuerdo, así es, vamos.- guarde mi cola enredándola en mi cuerpo, lo cual me causo algo de... ¿cosquillas? Eran agradables, pero me acostumbraría a ellas.

Tome la foto de la institución que venía anexa en la carta de Mephisto. pero la calma nos duro poco, pues al poco rato escuchamos que alguien gritaba "por aquí, de aquí venían los ruidos, y se encuentra la aglomeración masiva de Coal-tares en un punto fijo.", así que lo único que hicimos fue correr pero hacíamos mucho ruido, entonces me subí en Mido, quien ya se había transformado, y avanzaba volando, pero por debajo de las copas de los arboles, así hasta que llegamos a la ciudad, entonces elevamos el vuelo para sobre-volar la pequeña ciudad: todo era muy hermoso, mejor de lo que lo describían los libros de Mephisto, el aire, puro y limpio, y el cielo era lo mejor. Seguimos avanzando hasta el amanecer (que no pude apreciar, porque parecía que alguien nos seguía, así que Mido se transformo en gorro y tuve que caminar y correr) entonces llegamos a los límites de la escuela, que era enorme, pero había demasiados alumnos así que esperamos a que entraran: también tenían una campana como en Gehena, solo que esta sonaba incluso más armoniosa, para que en cuanto entrara el alumnado, nosotras entrar y llegar hasta donde estaba Mephisto…..un momento…..EL NUNCA ME DIJO COMO LLEGAR A SU OFICINA!

**_¿Bien? ¿Que les pareció? °w° Espero que les gustara, y bueno, como tal vez ya vieron, mis capítulos se van a ir alargando, puesto que no puedo dividir muy bien los capítulos xP._**

**_En fin, los POV´s los marcare (tanto inicio como final) con los asteriscos "*" e incluso habrá capítulos en los que no se cierre el "POV´s" sino hasta el siguiente_**


End file.
